1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrush and toothpaste combinations and more particularly pertains to a new toothbrush and toothpaste combination for holding a tube of toothpaste and delivering toothpaste to a toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrush and toothpaste combinations is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that contains a tube of toothpaste in such a manner as to make it easy to use while ensuring that toothpaste spillage does not occur.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a container comprising a first end wall, a second end wall and a peripheral. The peripheral wall comprises a resiliently elastic material. A threaded depression adapted for receiving a threaded male end of a toothpaste tube is positioned in an inner surface of the first end wall. An elongated and hollow shaft has a first end and a second end. The first end is attached to and outer surface of the first end wall and is fluidly coupled to the threaded depression. The shaft has plurality of openings therein positioned adjacent to the second end of the shaft. The openings are fluidly coupled to the threaded depression. A plurality of bristles is attached to the shaft and extends away therefrom. The bristles are disposed generally adjacent to the openings. Wherein the tube may be selectively fluidly coupled to the threaded depression such that pressure on the tube forces toothpaste therein through the shaft and outward through the openings.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.